


Сэмюэль Аргалл

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Давно не виделись, - Имс отодвинул стул и сел напротив Артура, оказавшись спиной к залу - некомфортное ощущение. Артур коротко кивнул в ответ. Ему нужна была стрижка - отросшие волосы, зачесанные назад, касались воротника и топорщились. На правом запястье едва выделялся старый, уже пожелтевший, синяк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэмюэль Аргалл

Имс переключил станцию еще раз, оставив радио в покое на попсовой зажигательной песенке, и сделал звук потише.

\- Давно не виделись, - сказал он, когда Кобб открыл дверь и залез в машину.

Кобб включил зажигание, выруливая на пустую дорогу.

\- Что ты делаешь в моей машине, Имс? - спокойно и терпеливо спросил он.

\- Слушаю радио, - искренне ответил Имс. - Закурить не найдется? Черт, что за страна, в которой никто не курит. Как дети?

\- Нет. Отлично. Заедешь на ужин?

Имс проводил взглядом бизнес-квартал и его огромные неоновые вывески.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я по делу.

Какое-то время они ехали по шоссе, едва на шестидесяти, и Имс молчал, потому что молчал Кобб. Потом Кобб остановился, съехав на обочину. Солнце уже начало опускаться, пытаясь окрасить небо в дымчато-оранжевый.

\- Помнишь, как мы встретились?

Имс вскинул брови на внезапный вопрос, но ответил.

\- Разумеется. Ты меня застрелил.

\- Я больше про общие обстоятельства, - кашлянул Кобб, отводя глаза. Имс коротко рассмеялся. - Я занимался обучением. Противостоянию вторжениям в сон. Воровство идей... скажем так, не моя основная специальность.

Имс покачал головой.

\- А так и не скажешь, - он потянулся за ментоловыми таблетками, не предложив Коббу. - Даже не спросишь, что за дело? Про оплату?

\- Я на пенсии, - сказал Кобб. - Не хочу больше отрываться от детей.

Дети. Имс забыл про них, несмотря на их постоянное незримое присутствие во всех делах, которые они с Коббом проворачивали вместе. Впрочем, не так часто это случалось.

Он потянулся на сиденье, взялся за ручку двери, но передумал.

\- Подвезешь? - поинтересовался он, и Кобб начал разворачиваться.

Перед тем, как высадить Имса возле автобусной остановки, Кобб сказал:

\- Проверь Артура. Две недели назад он был свободен.

***

Мэтью нашел Имса в его последний год в университете. Тогда Имс был молод и уверен в том, что не умеет оставлять следов. В том, как сильно он заблуждался, Мэтью его и убедил, а заодно предложил работу. Несложную, особенно для студента археологического факультета со специализацией в антиквариате. За первым делом последовало еще одно, и еще; ничего особенного, Имс понемногу учился подделывать подписи, антиквариат, документы, все, что приносил ему Мэтью, пока однажды не познакомился с Мол.

***

Париж встретил его дождем и проверкой багажа. Имс нахмурился, встал прямее и изобразил опаздывающего раздраженного бизнесмена. Слава богу, ему не нужно было возить с собой PASIV. Интересно, как Артур его оформлял?

Задумавшись, Имс почти проглядел Ариадну, которая энергично махала ему, стоя в толпе встречающих.

\- Привет, - сказала она, перекладывая концы шейного платка на другое плечо. - Умираю от голода. Заскочим поесть, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Имс. Спросил, зная ответ, - Артур?

\- Артур, - Ариадна закатила глаза. - С утра тут сижу, он не сказал, каким ты рейсом летишь.

Приятно было знать, что Артур не знал чего-то. В конце концов, обычно он знал координаты Имса вплоть до номера телефона в отеле, где Имс решал остановиться на ночь.

\- По работе?

Имс кивнул.

\- Хм-м, - Ариадна окинула его оценивающим взглядом. - Как оплата?

\- Не слишком много, - сказал Имс.

Она пожала плечами, улыбнулась.

\- Как Кобб?

Имс подождал, пока они не вышли из такси, расплатившись, пока Ариадна не улыбнулась юному администратору отеля, пока чемодан не оказался на полу оплаченного на три дня вперед люкса.

\- Все еще играет в отца, - сказал он. Ариадна вздрогнула.

\- Он звонил, сразу после того, как ты с ним встретился, - сказала она. - Сказал, что ты будешь искать Артура с предложением работы.

Они были на пути к любимому ресторанчику Ариадны, если верить ее объяснениям, когда Имс спросил:

\- Вы теперь работаете вдвоем?

Ариадна задумалась. Взмахнула руками, пытаясь объяснить.

\- Не совсем. Скорее, он меня обучает. Ну, и Кобб иногда звонит, - неуклюже закончила она. - Я даже архитектор не слишком хороший пока. Не то, что извлекатель.

Имс помнил ее уровни в деле Фишера - добротные лабиринты, гораздо лучше тех, которые создавал Артур, уж точно лучше тех, которые мог бы сделать он сам. Впрочем, возражать ей он не стал.

На входе в ресторанчик Имс притормозил, заметив Артура. Тот сидел прямой, как палка, невозмутимо читая какой-то журнал.

\- Давно не виделись, - Имс отодвинул стул и сел напротив Артура, оказавшись спиной к залу - некомфортное ощущение. Артур коротко кивнул в ответ. Ему нужна была стрижка - отросшие волосы, зачесанные назад, касались воротника и топорщились. На правом запястье едва выделялся старый, уже пожелтевший, синяк.

Имс улыбнулся и подозвал официантку, чтобы заказать кофе.

***

Когда Мол сказала ему, чем она занимается, Имс рассмеялся и предложил купить ей шампанского - еще один бокал? Она отказалась, польщенно улыбнувшись, и не поднимала больше тему своей предполагаемой работы.

До тех пор, пока они не вышли из казино. Там она спросила Имса, как они в нем оказались.

Вспомнить он не смог.

***

Артур снял пиджак и жилет, оставшись в одной рубашке. Имс смотрел на него, ни о чем не думая, скользя взглядом по ногам Артура, вверх, к поясу брюк, задержав взгляд на пряжке ремня.

\- Имс?

Имс поднял глаза к лицу Артура и медленно, фальшиво улыбнулся.

\- Слушаю тебя внимательно.

\- Опишешь дело, или мне залезть к тебе в сон и самому посмотреть?

\- Ну что ты, Артур, не стоит утруждаться, - Имс сел прямее, оглянувшись по сторонам. Старый парижский склад, в котором они планировали внедрение несколько месяцев назад, совсем не изменился, и тут, похоже, никто не убирался. Стул, ножку которого они сломали, постоянно опрокидывая Артура, валялся в углу. Магнитная доска и огромный стол явно принадлежали Ариадне; чертежи были разбросаны повсюду, даже на полу, смятые куски бумаги возле мусорной корзины. - Клиента зовут Джон Смит.

\- Джон Смит, - без выражения повторил Артур. - Нам нужно выкрасть Покахонтас?

Имс хмыкнул.

\- У него были отличные визитки, - сказал он одобрительно.

\- Может, у него родители любили историю, - добавила Ариадна. - Что за дело-то?

\- Да, дело. Мистер Смит попросил меня выкрасть жесткий диск из компьютера конкурирующей компании.

\- Зачем? - Ариадна нахмурилась.

Имс пожал плечами.

\- Не интересовался мотивами.

\- Не вижу сложностей, - сказал Артур.

\- Это пока, - пообещал Имс. - Он не знает, в каком из компьютеров находится нужный диск.

\- Поэтому ты...

\- Решил узнать у главы компании.

Артур вздернул бровь.

\- Это несложно и в одиночку провернуть, - медленно сказал он. - Обычное извлечение, не требует больше двух человек.

Имс наклонил голову, соглашаясь.

\- Старик в коме.

Артур втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ариадна обернулась к нему всем телом, явно ничего не понимая.

\- То есть, извлечение невозможно, так? - с сомнением спросила она. - Раз он не может уснуть по-настоящему.

\- В каком-то смысле, - объяснил Имс, - он уже спит. Больше двух уровней не потребуется. Сложность в другом - у него почти наверняка обученное подсознание.

\- Это же... можно обойти, так? - Ариадна явно задумалась, и вздрогнула, когда Артур поднялся на ноги, и его стул заскрипел по полу.

\- Мозг человека в коме работает не так, как мозг спящего. Он не сможет "проснуться". Нам нужно будет снотворное даже, чтобы просто завести его в сон. Если умрем там - отправимся в Лимб. Если он умрет, пока мы будем там... - Артур беспокойно поправил рукава рубашки.

\- Поэтому ты поехал к Коббу, да? - спросила Ариадна у Имса.

Он кивнул.

\- Дело сложное, я предупредил клиента. Оплата, если поделить на всех, не королевская, но вы мне нужны будете ненадолго. Как только узнаем, какую из железок разбирать, вы свободны. Полчаса работы, не больше.

\- Один лабиринт строить несколько дней, - возразил Артур. - Лучше сразу исключить лишний риск, значит, нужно будет подвигать уровни точно под заданное время...

\- Я согласна, - перебила его Ариадна.

Имс оглядел ее - молодую и жаждущую новизны - и поднялся. Артур молчал, отведя взгляд.

\- Я скажу клиенту, - сказал Имс. - Завтра начнем.

***

Быть имитатором во сне, как оказалось, было намного интереснее, чем подделывать ценные бумаги в реальности. Мол почему-то любила использовать грудастых блондинок, и иногда они с Имсом соревновались, чей прототип выйдет самым глупым. Имс часто выигрывал.

Обычно к их услугам прибегали извлекатели в делах, где требовалось подменить идею. Иногда координаторы, которым требовалось узнать больше про цель или окружение цели. В реальности их услуги требовались едва ли не чаще, чем во сне: хороших воров было много, хороших воров, способных вписаться в любую обстановку, - не слишком.

Имс весьма смутно помнил, когда заинтересовался Артуром. Ему все казалось, что после того, как Кобб прострелил ему живот на одном из первых совместных с Мол заданий; Имс был уверен, что видел Артура рядом с Коббом за пару секунд до того, как очнулся в реальности, выдирая провода капельницы PASIV из запястья.

Вряд ли. Кобб не знакомил его с Артуром еще года полтора. Вообще-то он и Кобба года полтора не видел, пока Мол не сказала, что выходит замуж.

\- С тебя пятьдесят фунтов на шампанское, - сказал ей тогда Имс и протянул руку мужчине, который однажды за ним охотился. - Привет?

Потом они с Артуром еще несколько раз работали вместе – то есть, по большей части, друг против друга, - в реальности и снах, сближенные не столько дружбой, сколько невольным уважением. И письмами Мол, которые она отсылала на адрес квартиры Имса, так что Артуру регулярно приходилось приезжать.

Имс каждый раз приглашал его выпить.

Артур каждый раз отказывался.

В общем, конкретный момент от Имса ускользал; когда он понял, что хотел бы познакомиться с Артуром поближе во вполне определенном смысле, была его очередь называть ставку.

\- Да, - он кашлянул, - Двадцать, черное.

Шар остановился на двадцать, красное.

***

Артур аккуратно сложил серебристую обертку от конфеты: пополам, потом еще пополам, и, наконец, отложил ее. Слизнул шоколад с пальца, сморщив нос.

Имс отвернулся и вышел покурить.

На углу, возле их склада, за прошедшие месяцы успел открыться книжный магазин. Имс направился к нему, уверенный, что Артур обойдется без него. Какие-то обрывки французского остались при нем - он как раз пытался прочесть анонс свежего, все еще запечатанного Плейбоя, когда зазвонил мобильник.

Это было особенно интересно потому, что еще утром мобильника у Имса не было.

Он достал из кармана пиджака телефон, едва глянув на не определившийся номер.

\- Слушаю?

\- Ты где?

\- Артур, – сказал Имс дружелюбно. - Я не знал, что успел купить сотовый телефон.

\- На отправку письма, - сухо ответил Артур, – ушло бы слишком много времени. Мобильник не одноразовый, но номер будет безопасен еще пару недель. Потом выкинешь. Где ты?

\- Культурно обогащаюсь в ста метрах от входа.

Артур шумно вздохнул в трубку, и Имс отодвинул телефон от уха. Когда он вернулся на склад, Артур кивнул ему, не отрываясь от макета Ариадны.

\- Нам нужен химик, - сказал он вместо приветствия.

Имс удивленно приподнял брови и ничего не ответил.

\- Как там Юсуф? – спросил Артур.

\- В Момбасе, - сказал Имс. – Старик в коме, я надеюсь, что ты организуешь нам пятнадцать минут наедине без охраны и прерываний. Не вижу необходимости.

\- Кобб и я работали с подобными случаями, - неловко сказал Артур, дернув плечом. Каждый раз, когда он говорил про Кобба, он поджимал губы на секунду; скорее всего неосознанная привычка, и вряд ли ее заметил бы кто-то, кто не пялился постоянно на рот Артура. Имс насмешливо покачал головой.

\- Не доверяешь мне – позвони Коббу, - резко сказал Артур, приняв движение на свой счет. Имс махнул рукой.

\- Незачем, я тебе верю. Я тоже работал с людьми в коме. Никаких проблем.

\- Для стабилизации необходим сомнацин, - упрямо повторил Артур, подняв подбородок и сощурившись. Выглядел он очень мило.

\- Где твое чувство риска, душа моя? – риторически осведомился Имс и выудил упаковку ментоловых таблеток из кармана. Хмыкнул и размял ладони, хрустнув пальцами. – Хорошо. Достану тебе сомнацин.

Экспорт сомнацина регулировался американским правительством, но, как в Интернете или во сне, все, что было выпущено однажды, невозможно было запихнуть обратно. Солдатам всегда нужны были деньги, возможно, они были нужны и производителям сомнацина. Имс никогда не интересовался, откуда его источники достают раствор. Юсуф говорил ему, что формулу основного компонента периодически приводили в соответствие с последними версиями правительственной. Имс еще помнил первые версии – он не ощущал боли во сне, все было покрыто легкой дымкой, иногда произвольно появлялись проекции создателя сна и устраивали драки с проекциями субъекта. Это немного мешало работе.

Хотя по отсутствию боли Имс скучал. Список способов, которыми он больше всего не хотел бы умереть, регулярно пополнялся.

Он расплатился и кивнул, соглашаясь подождать, пока не принесут заказ. Небольшую партию на разовую операцию можно было и унести с собой.

По возвращении его встретила Ариадна. Как всегда, она пыталась казаться деловой и собранной, и едва скрывала свой энтузиазм. Впрочем, заразный; Имс улыбнулся, когда она объяснила ему строение второго уровня. В этот раз она не забыла запасной выход – явно работала над ошибками. Ему пришлось добавить только несколько ловушек.

\- Отлично, - сказал Имс, когда они закончили. Она просияла и нервно поправила платок на шее, отголосок французской моды десятилетней давности.

Имс посмотрел на Артура, который, едва прищурившись, ждал ответа на звонок. Судя по мимолетной усталой улыбке, промелькнувшей, когда на том конце взяли трубку, звонил он Коббу.

Имс дернул углом губ и отвернулся к Ариадне. Его абсолютно не касалось, что Артур хотел от Кобба, по работе или вне ее.

Абсолютно.

***

Главным отличием работы в больницах от обычной была невозможность незаметно оказаться рядом с целью и заняться делом в спокойной обстановке. Время и так поджимало – они оставались в Париже, сколько могли, подчищая план.

Первые несколько дней по прилету в Бостон Имс притворялся интерном в госпитале, выясняя расписание цели.

\- Ничего хорошего, - сказал он вечером, сразу, как вошел в номер Артура. – Тебе придется попотеть.

\- Другого не ждал, - Артур оторвался от стола, за которым помечал что-то в ежедневнике, и взглянул на Имса. – Что ты делаешь в моем запертом номере?

\- Артур, – серьезно начал Имс. – В моем шкафу прячется чудовище. Можно я буду спать с тобой сегодня ночью?

Артур закатил глаза, покачав головой, и вернулся к ежедневнику. Через минуту он откинулся на стуле и потянулся, закрыв глаза. Имс сел на кровать, поискав взглядом пульт от телевизора.

\- Ты еще здесь? – спросил Артур. Получилось хрипло, он кашлянул.

\- Чудовище? - в качестве объяснения предложил Имс.

Артур вздохнул и начал расстегивать рубашку.

\- Я спать, - сказал он, подходя к кровати. Теперь уже Имс смотрел на него снизу вверх. Оставив рубашку застегнутой на одну пуговицу, Артур начал расстегивать ремень. Имс встал, оказавшись в паре сантиметров от него. Пальцами Артур едва касался его живота.

Через несколько секунд он отошел, ничего не говоря.

Номер Имса был соседним. Войдя, он быстро разделся и вошел в ванную, большую по меркам отелей. Включил воду на самый сильный напор, теплую, но не горячую. Упершись в стену одной рукой, вторую опустил на возбужденный член, мимолетом подумав, что выглядит, как трэш-постер из Хастлера. Еще ему было интересно, как там с планировкой и звукоизоляцией – хорошо бы было, если б за стенкой Артур делал то же, что и Имс сейчас.

Он кончил через несколько движений, зажмурившись и закусив губу. Подставил руку под струю воды и долго смотрел, как струи стекают вниз.

***

\- Самая странная работа?

\- Пять лет назад, цель была слепой от рождения. Мы бродили в полной темноте.

\- Серьезно?

\- Абсолютно. Слава богу, слух был при ней.

В госпитале было удивительно много народа для шести утра. На них троих, сидящих в отделенном стеклянными дверями холле, никто из врачей внимания не обращал.

\- С Артуром и Коббом?

Имс покачал головой.

\- Нет, на тот момент Артур зависал где-то среди военных, правда, Артур?

Тот помассировал переносицу.

\- Хватит сплетничать. Ариадна, обещай – никаких выходок?

\- Честное скаутское, - сказала Ариадна. Серьезно добавила, – сколько у нас времени?

\- Часа четыре на первом уровне, сутки на втором. Но надеюсь, что второй нам не понадобится.

За ними зашел врач и кивнул Артуру. Имс перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Майкл?

Врач кивнул. Выйдя из холла, зашагал в направлении палаты старика.

\- У вас двадцать минут. Может, двадцать пять, но особо не рассчитывайте. Как только выйдете, выметайтесь.

\- Обязательно, - преувеличенно серьезно сказал Имс. Майкл кинул на него не слишком дружелюбный взгляд и присел на кресло, ожидая, пока все трое приготовятся к работе. Имс привычно воткнул иглу капельницы в запястье и откинулся в кресле, закрыв глаза.

\- Готово, - сказал Артур, и раздалось секундное шипение – PASIV подал сомнацин.

Имс встряхнулся. Они оказались на знакомой ему улице.

\- Где мы? – спросил Артур. Он был в сером не слишком дорогом костюме, вполне подходящем менеджеру средней руки в компьютерной фирме.

Имс оглядел себя. Примерно то же самое, но в ужасающем мохере.

Просто превосходно.

\- Фирма старика. Самое то, должны пройти без проблем.

Они неторопливо, не разговаривая, прошли в главные двери, осторожно лавируя между входящими проекциями, чтобы их не заметила охрана. По самым щедрым расчетам у них было минут тридцать, чтобы поставить детонатор и подменить один из компьютеров, а потом найти место, где можно было бы ненадолго спрятаться.

\- Отвлеки их, - скомандовал Артур, когда они добрались до седьмого этажа. Имс не любил лестницы.

\- Чем? – он притворился, что задумался. – Постой, у меня как раз есть китайский колдун в запасе. Всегда можно распилить какую-нибудь проекцию, - он ухмыльнулся. Артур открыл рот и тут же закрыл, только вскинул руки.

\- Я шучу, - сказал Имс успокаивающе и кивнул влево. – Видишь, там свободно? Может, владелец в туалет отошел или болеет. Вперед, мой бравый капитан.

Артур коротко кивнул и спокойно, широкими шагами направился к пустой кабинке. Имс пару секунд смотрел на него, потом повернулся, встряхнувшись.

\- Так, - пробормотал он.

Ему нужно было заменить компьютер. Менять объекты во сне было легко, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, пока внимание проекций не переключалось на что-либо еще. Тогда невнимательно сляпанные прототипы могли и потечь по краям. Имс постарался как следует слиться со стеной, когда проходил мимо офисных работников, но они, кажется, не обращали на него внимания. Разумеется; обученное подсознание одновременно и более расслабленное тоже.

Он остановился перед одним из закрытых офисов и закрыл замок одной рукой, другой взламывая дверь. Та легко поддалась, и Имс зашел в офис – менеджер менеджмента отдела обслуживания? Что это к чертям за должность, подумал он, но быстро сосредоточился. Компьютер в офисе заменял макбук, но и он вполне подходил.

Имс засунул ноутбук в секретное отверстие в стене, которое Ариадна туда все же вписала, и принялся за работу.

Когда в кабинет вошли, он едва не подпрыгнул.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - улыбнулся Артур.

\- Я чуть концы не отдал, - огрызнулся Имс.

\- Когда ты злишься, твой акцент заметнее, - сказал Артур, подходя почти вплотную; повернулся и кивнул на законченный персональный компьютер, стоящий на столе. – Это наше?

Имс кивнул.

\- Ты поставил детонатор?

\- Да.

Отлично; пора было приниматься за дело. Имс был приятно удивлен быстротой их работы. Он проверил часы – прошло минут тридцать с их захода в сон, а охрана еще не появилась. Судя по тому, куда направился Артур, они шли в конференц-зал. Имс заметил, что несколько проекций замолчали, наблюдая за ними, но через несколько секунд они вернулись к своим разговорам.

\- Они замечают, - тихо сказал он Артуру.

\- Я знаю. Мы почти закончили.

В приемной конференц-зала их ждала Ариадна, ходя кругами по небольшой комнате. Завидев их, она остановилась.

\- Ну наконец-то. Вы там самолет собирали?

Артур дернул плечом, приложил палец к губам. Потом кивнул.

\- Мимо. – Обратился к Ариадне, - ты готова?

\- Готова, - сказала она, выдвинув подбородок вперед.

\- Шоу начинается, - усмехнувшись, протянул Имс.

Взорвалось все с приличным шумом и дымом, но реального вреда нанесло мало; по большей части, взрыв был нужен, чтобы отвлечь старика. Пока план работал. Он вышел из своего кабинета в офис, где все метались и кричали, и Имс тронул Артура за шею, кивая на него.

\- Это твой Джон Рольф? – тихо спросил Артур.

\- Тогда уж Покахонтас, - ответил Имс, не убирая руку с его шеи. Артур, вроде бы, пока не возражал.

\- Покахонтас – это компьютер.

\- Педант.

\- Все-таки не понимаю, как это работает, - прервала их Ариадна.

Имс махнул рукой в направлении цели.

\- Создаем ему неприятные условия. Взорвался офис? Стало страшно. Взорвался компьютер? Подсознание должно связать страх и предмет, и он, по идее, должен пойти проверить настоящую Покахонтас.

\- По идее? – скептически переспросила Ариадна. Имс пожал плечами.

Артур тем временем нажал на кнопку своего пульта, и второй детонатор взорвался в кабинете менеджера менеджмента, погружая офис в еще более глубокую панику.

\- Нас заметят, если будем продолжать тут торчать, - сказал Артур. – Рольф пошел к себе.

Охрану Имс заметил на подходе к офису. И едва успел выматериться, как одна из обученных проекций выстрелила в него.

\- Черт, - зашипел он, поскользнувшись. – Я в порядке, - бросил остановившимся Артуру и Ариадне. Лежа пнул подбежавшую проекцию, откинув ее на стол. Слава богу, брали они обычно не умом и силой, а числом; отбиваться от одиночек было несложно.

Он успел убить нескольких и получить пулю в руку, прежде, чем из кабинета выбежала Ариадна, и за ней – Артур. Имс скрипнул зубами от боли, когда Артур схватил его за плечо, в глазах поплыло.

\- Окно перед вами, мистер Имс. Выходим, - задыхаясь после драк, почти нежно сказал Артур и вытолкнул Имса из здания.

Как всегда, осколки порезали его шею и больно впились в спину.

Имс летел, не закрывая глаз, и видел перед собой Артура, раскинувшего в полете руки, до самого выброса.

***

Он встал с сиденья, осторожно пощупав руку, посмотрел на Артура. Тот уставился на свою игральную кость. Имс тронул фишку во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Желобки были на месте.

Майкл не выглядел удивленным, только отложил журнал, который читал.

\- У вас еще пять минут. Обратно?

\- Мы закончили. Спасибо, Майкл, чек получишь вечером, - отказался Артур с короткой деловой улыбкой.

На улице Имс закурил, несмотря на запрещающий постер на соседней стене, и поинтересовался:

\- Что мне передать Джону Смиту?

\- Что на рассвете его казнят индейцы – мрачно сказал Артур.

\- Старик позвонил кому-то, - объяснила Ариадна нетерпеливо, - какому-то Полу. Больше ничего, и сразу успокоился.

Имс затушил недокуренную сигарету о стену рядом с постером, попав в точности в старый сигаретный след, и прицельно выбросил окурок в мусорный бак.

\- Телефон, я надеюсь, кто-то из вас запомнил?

Артур помахал желтым бумажным квадратиком и, подойдя, вложил его в один из карманов брюк Имса.

\- Чаевые? – протянул Имс. – Как мило с твоей стороны.

Ариадна хмыкнула.

\- Я в отель, - сказала она. – Свяжитесь со мной, как найдете Пола.

\- У тебя есть день, - сказал Артур.

Кивнув, она ушла, и только тогда Имс повернулся к Артуру, улыбнувшись.

\- Специально дал ей отдохнуть?

Координаты Пола Артур предоставил через день – хотя Имс был уверен, что узнал он их еще прошлым утром, - в тонкой кожаной папке, вместе с данными и фотографиями. На одной из них Пол был запечатлен с шатенкой среднего возраста, искренне улыбающейся в камеру. Одной рукой она обхватила Пола за плечи.

\- Новая цель – заместитель и правая рука нашей старой цели, - сказал Артур. – Сорок три, женат, один ребенок. В компании двадцать один год.

\- Ого, - присвистнула Ариадна и вытерла лоб. В номере Артура было ужасающе жарко.

\- Пойдем по той же схеме? – спросил Имс, рассматривая семейную фотографию, но тут же, прерывая начавшего соглашаться Артура, добавил, - нет. Нет, два раза подряд такое проворачивать не стоит. – Он сполз пониже в глубоком кресле, вытянув ноги. – Есть у меня идея. Как заведем его в сон?

\- У него встреча в банке, каждую среду в десять. – Артур глянул на часы, нахмурился. – Сколько нужно будет времени?

\- Час, два.

Артур кивнул и постучал легонько по письменному столу, задумавшись. Встрепенулся и сказал:

\- Ладно. Четверть часа я нам обеспечу. Эти чеки все тают и тают. Когда закончим, твой Джон Смит нам будет должен.

Имс вскинул брови.

\- Ничего, - успокаивающе сказал он, - если повышения оплаты не выгорит, всегда можно будет продать диск обратно. И Смита заодно.

\- Он же наш клиент!

Имс повернулся к Ариадне.

\- Наш клиент всегда тот, кто больше заплатит, - он улыбнулся. – Если он не свой человек, конечно.

\- Имс… - она вздохнула и промолчала. – Я пойду к себе. Начинаем завтра?

\- Мне нужна будет их квартира, - обратился Имс одновременно к ней и к Артуру. В конце концов, деталями занимается координатор. Пусть он и выясняет тип обоев в спальне Пола.

Ариадна вышла, хлопнув дверью по дороге, и Имс остался наедине с Артуром. Несколько минут они молчали; потом Артур спросил, нехотя:

\- Подделаешь жену?

\- Имитируешь, Артур, - сказал Имс, не двигаясь с места. – Правильно говорить "имитируешь".

Артур пожал плечами и встал, подойдя к креслу, в котором сидел Имс, встал прямо перед ним, так, что, стоило ему сделать полшага вперед, он бы уперся коленями Имсу в пах. Расстегнул запонку, отложив ее на подоконник, потом вторую. Нащупал, не глядя, пуговицы жилета, и, расстегнув, стянул и его. Имс прищурился.

\- Имитируешь, - повторил Артур за ним. – Думаешь, он что-то говорит жене?

\- Мне скажет, - сказал Имс, не отводя взгляда от рук Артура, пока тот расстегивал рубашку.

\- Кобб никогда бы не одобрил такую дикую схему, - пробормотал Артур низким голосом. Имс, наконец, поднял взгляд к его лицу, вздохнув. Выпрямился в кресле, вынуждая удивленного Артура отойти на пару шагов.

\- Тогда я рад, что он играет в законопослушного гражданина, - резко сказал Имс, и встал. – Ложишься спать, моя радость? Будешь мечтать перед сном про старика Доминика?

Он почти пожалел о своих словах, когда увидел, как выпрямился Артур, сжав губы так, что они побелели. Имс, не задумываясь особенно, шагнул к нему, провел пальцами от впадинки за ухом Артура вниз по шее, и крепко обхватил ладонью его плечо, наклоняясь ближе. Лизнул сжатые губы Артура и поцеловал его, вторую руку запуская в его волосы. Артур ответил не сразу; он стоял, словно скованный, а когда приоткрыл губы, углубляя поцелуй, Имс закрыл глаза. Вплоть до момента, когда Артур резко дернулся и отступил, выравнивая сбитое дыхание. Он повернулся к Имсу спиной, начав перебирать какие-то бумажки на столе.

Имс отвернулся и пошел к двери. Чертов Артур.

Вышел он, не оборачиваясь, и мягко прикрыл дверь за собой.

***

Большую часть понедельника и весь вторник Имс провел, наблюдая за женой новой цели. Он узнал, что ее зовут Барбара, она работает, но не долго, и после обеда ходит в бассейн и на йогу. Занятие Имсу, на удивление, понравилось, йога чем-то походила на медитации, которые практиковал Юсуф, и отлично успокаивала.

Миссис Пол была несложной для имитации женщиной, со скукой подумал Имс, когда второй день наблюдений подходил к концу. Не то, что Артур. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу и сосредоточился. Завтра, судя по записям в журнале инструктора по йоге, расписание Барбары повторяло сегодняшнее, а значит, сон должен был быть сконструирован под раннее утро. Имс не был уверен, что Пол говорил Барбаре хоть что-то, но стоило попытаться.

Артур был прав. Кобб никогда бы не позволил им создать такую дикую схему. Имитация близких в нормальных условиях занимала несколько недель, не сутки с лишним, и даже тогда существовала возможность разоблачения. Не все цели были такими оболтусами, как младший Фишер, - Имс усмехнулся, вспомнив все свои оговорки в прототипе Браунинга.

Впрочем, Кобб и сам частенько делал то, что запрещал другим. Истинный учитель.

Барбара вышла из супермаркета, загрузив продукты в машину, и Имс поторопился помочь ей, спросил ее о машине и сделал комплимент прическе.

Голос и смех были последним, что ему было необходимо. Можно было возвращаться в отель.

В отеле Ариадна всунула ему макет уровня, надувшись.

\- Что? – спросил Имс, закончив изучать его. – Поставь сюда сейф, - он ткнул в середину прохода, где, по идее, должен будет быть кабинет Пола.

\- Вы с Артуром поругались?

\- Ну конечно, нет, - спокойно сказал Имс.

Ариадна подозрительно прищурилась и почти вырвала у него из рук свой макет.

\- А мне кажется, что поругались. Не скажешь, из-за чего?

\- Ты всегда такая настойчивая? – поинтересовался Имс.

\- Семейная черта.

\- Хм. – Имс засунул руки в карманы, с любопытством разглядывая Ариадну. Та стояла, упрямо подавшись вперед, сжимая в руках макет, словно щит, и ждала его ответа. И Кобба она, наверное, так же к стене припирала. – Не забудь про сейф, - наконец, сказал он.

Намек она поняла и шагнула назад, развернулась на своих невысоких каблуках. Имс пару секунд смотрел ей вслед, потом направился к себе.

***

Имс придирчиво оглядел себя в трехстворчатом зеркале туалетного столика. Со всех сторон он выглядел, как Барбара. Он оглянулся – Пол еще спал, замотанный в оба одеяла, как в кокон.

\- Какая идиллия, - сухо сказал Имс, чтобы проверить голос. Подошел к кровати, легонько потряс цель за плечо. – Пол? Вставай, милый. Уже семь.

Пол зарылся в одеяла глубже, но почти сразу сел в кровати, потирая глаза.

\- Ты уже встала? – пробормотал он.

\- Инструктор по йоге, помнишь, я тебе о нем говорила? Он велел подниматься пораньше, - прощебетал Имс. Голос Барбары ему совершенно не нравился.

\- Помню, - рассеянно отозвался Пол, уходя в ванную.

\- Как там Айра? – спросил Имс. Пол молчал, сплевывая воду в раковину. Имс пристроился рядом, на стиральной машинке.

\- Улучшений нет, - сказал Пол. Побарабанил пальцами по раковине. – Не знаю, Барбс, может, прекратить питание… он как растение сейчас.

Имс промычал что-то сочувствующее и последовал за Полом на кухню. Господи, ну и холод же стоял в этой квартире. Имс поплотнее запахнул тонкий халат и сел.

\- А как же фирма? – спросил он. – Столько лет…

\- Айра оставил на мне управление, - Пол взмахнул ножом, которым намазывал на тосты джем. – Конечно, его сыну отойдет немного акций и почти все состояние, но деньги Айры мне не нужны. Главное, чтобы фирма осталась, - твердо повторил он. – А идиот Маршалл даже машиной своей управлять не в состоянии. Надеюсь, в следующий раз он себе шею сломает.

Имс на всякий случай кивнул, потом подошел к Полу и обнял его со спины, держась на всякий случай подальше от ножа. Потерся подбородком о его плечо и глубоко вдохнул. Сейчас или никогда.

\- Главное, что информация при тебе, - промурлыкал он, целуя Пола в шею. – Под надежной защитой, как там… - он провел длинными ногтями по бедру Пола, вверх. – Шесть, два…

\- Пять-один-два-восемь-три-ноль, - смеясь, сказал Пол. – Ты права, - он повернулся лицом к Имсу и поцеловал его в нос. – Барби-детка, мне пора на работу.

Барби-детка. Боже.

Имс отошел и улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, милый.

Едва выйдя, он, не обращая внимания на развязавшийся пояс халата, направился в кабинет, стараясь не бежать.

Сейф находился в стандартном для сейфов месте, вдвойне стандартном во сне – за картиной над столом. Имс забрался на него и снял картину – Рембрандт, кто бы мог подумать, - открывая дверь.

\- Пять, - пробормотал он. – Один, два…

Дверь сейфа открылась со щелчком, и Имс вытянул листок бумаги. Поздравил себя с успехом операции и на редкость удачной имитацией, и слез со стола, поворачиваясь прямиком к дулу пистолета.

\- Барбс не особенно интересуется моими делами, - вполне дружелюбно поведал Пол. – Я точно помню, что не рассказывал ей про данные, и даже про сейф. Зато совсем не помню, как оказался дома, когда должен быть в банке.

\- Черт, - печально согласился Имс, и выбросил вперед руку, не целясь, но рассчитывая попасть Полу в лицо.

Лицо или нет, Пол вскрикнул и отступил, дав Имсу возможность сбежать из кабинета в коридор.

Проекции уже наполнили квартиру; Имс как-то уклонился от ножа одной из них, ударив еще одну в висок. В руке у него был зажат листок с координатами нужного компьютера, и, вероятно, паролем, если сейф был выполнен правильно. Нужно было только найти спокойное, тихое место, где он смог бы прочесть необходимое.

Имс открыл первую попавшуюся дверь.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал он, когда понял, что оказался в туалете. Развернул смятый листок, и в дверь ударили раз, второй. Имс постарался читать как можно быстрее, пробегая глазами строчки, и проекции, наконец, вышибли дверь. – Может, хотя бы не в…

\- Туалете, - выдохнул он, подскакивая на месте. Резко, до хруста в шее, осмотрелся по сторонам и нащупал фишку. Желобки были на месте. Смерть в туалете отправилась в ментальный список самых позорных способов умереть.

\- Что с туалетом? – рассеянно переспросила Ариадна, отцепляя капельницу от Пола. Имс передал Артуру свой провод, и тот захлопнул PASIV. Вдвоем они кое-как усадили Пола обратно на водительское сиденье, сложив его максимально правдоподобно.

\- Я бы не повелась, - скептично сказала Ариадна, осматривая конечный результат.

\- Поверь, он не так умен, как ты, - сказал Имс. Ментоловые таблетки закончились; он выкинул пустую коробку.

\- Ты успел? – спросил Артур. От усилий волосы у него немного растрепались. Имс усмехнулся, довольный собой.

\- Еще как.

В отеле Имс отправил Ариадну паковать чемоданы. Она кивнула, протянула руку для на удивление крепкого рукопожатия и ушла к себе.

Он повернулся к Артуру, протягивая руку и ему. После поцелуя это, наверное, было слегка абсурдно. Если посчитать, это было всего третье или четвертое рукопожатие между ними; Артур никогда не инициировал и не приветствовал физический контакт. Отпечаток профессии, может быть. Имс тряхнул головой и лениво улыбнулся.

\- Я пришлю ваши доли, как только закончу дело, - сказал он. – Вы будете в Париже?

\- Наверное, - неловко сказал Артур, выдернув руку. – Уверен, что справишься один?

Имс пожал плечами.

\- Я обещал вам полчаса, а не неделю.

Артур поднял брови и выразительно промолчал, на что Имс только закатил глаза.

\- Если ты не хочешь оставлять меня до самого конца, так и скажи, Артур.

\- Не люблю нерешенные дела, - сухо ответил Артур.

\- Это что-то, - Имс взмахнул рукой, - обсессивно-компульсивное.

\- Это желание получить свою долю. Желательно от того клиента, который нас и нанял, - уточнил Артур и провел карточкой по замку своего номера. – Спокойной ночи, Имс.

Он захлопнул дверь, оставив Имса ухмыляться в коридоре.

Внезапно Имс вспомнил про цель и развеселился.

\- Барби-детка, - повторил он, рассмеявшись. Вернувшись в номер, он нашел в интернете несколько картинок и принялся составлять рабочий прототип на основе лучшей подружки каждой американской девочки.

***

Они посадили Ариадну на вечерний рейс до Парижа на следующий день. Она собиралась, зажав в зубах заколки для волос и ручки, а в руках – тетради и ноутбук. После регистрации ручки она заткнула за уши и пояснила, что профессор Майлз был так любезен, что всучил ей дополнительные задания сверх обычного курса, как продвинутому студенту.

\- Старый хрыч, - закончила она, сияя. – В самолете не усну, буду чертить.

Махнув ей на прощанье, Имс предложил Артуру выпить, не особенно надеясь на согласие. Про поцелуй они не вспоминали, и Артур не упоминал Кобба и не звонил ему в присутствии Имса. Также он стоял строго в пяти шагах от Имса и одевался исключительно в плотно застегнутые костюмы, не позволяя себе даже ослабить галстук в жару.

На удивление, Артур согласился на бар, поколебавшись секунду, и Имс довольно потер ладони.

Бар назывался "Цыганский" и, похоже, название отражало его суть. В толпе, пока они пробирались к столику, какая-то малолетка попыталась залезть Имсу в карман. Он поймал ее за руку и осмотрел – совсем девчонка.

\- Следи за руками, - сказал он мягко. Она моргнула и перевела взгляд на его ладонь, в которой он держал одну из ее огромных сережек. Имс рассмеялся, когда она схватилась за ухо. – Держи, - он бросил сережку на пол, под ноги танцующим, и отошел вслед за Артуром, который нашел им свободное место.

\- Отличная музыка. – сказал Имс, подзывая официанта. Артур покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

\- Мучаешь молодежь?

\- Да ей под краской лет тридцать, - Имс налил заказанный виски себе и Артуру, и приподнял стакан. – За успешное окончание дела?

\- Технически, некорректно пить за окончание, когда мы еще даже не достали нужное клиенту, - уточнил Артур.

\- Радость моя, вынь палку из задницы хотя бы сегодня, - Имс потянулся через столик, хлопнул Артура по плечу, скользнув пальцами по предплечью. На алкоголь можно свалить многое, и именно этим Имс рассчитывал оправдаться завтра.

Напиться как следует ему, впрочем, не дали четверо мужчин, один из которых с размаху ударил его в челюсть. Имс рефлекторно дернулся, и удар смазался. В голове на мгновение загудело. Он почувствовал чью-то руку на своей, и развернулся, чтобы ударить, но узнал Артура.

\- Это я, - сквозь зубы сказал тот. – Давай, вперед, выходим.

В деле Смита Артур, похоже, только тем и занимался, что отовсюду его выталкивал; Имс вылетел в дверь, едва не споткнувшись о свои же ноги, и забежал вслед за Артуром в какую-то темную аллею. Четверка последовала за ними, не тратя времени на разговоры.

\- Крайне, - уворачиваясь от ударов, пробормотал Имс, - не по-джентльменски. Мы, в конце концов, выпили.

Не то, чтобы трезвость помогала реакции бугаев. Они, наверное, полагались не столько на интеллект, сколько на силу, как и подобало наемным дубинкам – Имс мало сомневался в том, что это наемники, и не очень дорогие, к тому же. Ему было немного любопытно, кто их нанял, но не слишком. С такой работой, как у него, недоброжелатели аккумулировались быстрее, чем блохи на бездомной собаке.

Один из четверых заехал Имсу ногой под дых, и он согнулся, хватая ртом воздух, и упал на землю, чтобы ударить оттуда. Между ног у наемника болталась отличная мишень.

Еще через какое-то время, когда адреналин вытеснил из крови Имса весь оставшийся алкоголь трое из наемников сбежали, оставив позади одного, которого Артур вырубил минутой ранее.

\- А я еще думал, почему ты не принимаешь приглашения выпить, - попытался отшутиться Имс, закашлявшись. Во рту был привкус крови, и он от души надеялся, что она идет из разбитой губы, а не из горла.

Артур сверкал замечательным синяком на скуле. Он отряхнул разбитые руки и неласково пнул оставшегося наемника в живот. Тот замычал, кашлянул и попытался подняться.

\- Я бы советовал не двигаться, - дружелюбно сказал Имс. Тот не послушался и заработал еще один пинок от Артура, после чего, наконец, успокоился и привалился к стене, тяжело, с хрипом дыша. Имс подошел и ткнул его в руку.

\- Где-то тут находится сухожилие… если его разорвать, двигать рукой становится довольно неприятно. Я не уверен, где именно, но у нас есть вся ночь на поиски, мм? – он растянул губы в стороны, имитируя улыбку. Наемник побледнел и прищурился.

\- Имя, причина, цель? – по-деловому спокойно спросил Артур.

\- Имен не спрашивал, - медленно, словно выдавливая из себя слова, ответил наемник. Усмехнулся, показав окровавленные зубы. – Вы извлекатели, так? Вот вам и причина.

\- Цель? – нетерпеливо повторил Артур. Имс бросил взгляд на его руки; костяшки его пальцев побелели.

\- Имитатор, - наемник мотнул головой на Имса, - один в городе, найти несложно. Координатор и архитектор всегда работают в команде.

Черт, подумал Имс, Ариадна. Нужно будет предупредить людей в Париже, чтобы за ней присмотрели в ближайшие дни.

\- Этот ваш парень, Кобб, успел улететь в Санта-Монику вчера, - наемник сплюнул на землю. – Но платят отлично. Можно и за ним слетать.

Ну, на международные звонки можно было не тратиться. Имс спрятал неуместную усмешку и не пошевелился, когда Артур ребром ладони ударил их собеседника по шее, вырубив его на пару часов. Он молча следовал за Артуром, ждал, пока тот ловил такси, и, когда Артур направился в свой номер в отеле, вошел следом, захлопнув дверь.

\- Артур.

Тот вытащил из шкафа дорожную сумку и начал собираться, аккуратно складывая каждую рубашку перед тем, как резко утрамбовать ее внутрь.

Имс стоял рядом, пока ему не надоело. Потом он просто схватил Артура за руку и развернул к себе. Мягко спросил:

\- Уже улетаешь?

Артур дернулся, сжав зубы.

\- Пусти.

\- И ты что? Полетишь в Санта-Монику? Позвонить не пробовал?

Артур замер, медленно достал мобильник и набрал номер. Они оба - и он, и Имс - слушали гудки несколько минут, потом Артур так же медленно положил телефон обратно в карман брюк.

\- Теперь пустишь?

Имс отпустил его и поднял руки вверх.

\- Кобб о себе позаботится, - сказал он, наблюдая за сборами. Артур кинул в сумку пистолет. – А нынешнее дело – вряд ли.

\- Ты же собирался его закончить. Один, - огрызнулся Артур, и терпение Имса лопнуло.

\- Слушай, прелесть. От того, что ты бегаешь за Коббом, как щенок, он тебя в постель не потащит. Может, пора бы и перестать?

Артур не ответил; вместо этого он развернулся и как следует врезал Имсу, так, что тот покачнулся. Имс схватил его за кулак, занесенный для второго удара, и толкнул назад, в тяжелую портьеру.

\- Имс, ублюдок. Ты членом думаешь, что ли? – Артур не старался вывернуться. И хорошо; Имс все равно удержал бы его, пусть и не с легкостью.

\- А ты нет? По доброте душевной к нему мчишься?

От физической близости, тяжелого дыхания Артура и общего повышения адреналина в крови, Имс был слишком возбужден, чтобы оправдаться алкоголем. На данном этапе, пожалуй, оправдать его могли бы только тяжелые наркотики. Он наклонился еще ближе к Артуру, лбом почти касаясь его лба.

\- Тебе понятие "лучший друг" может быть недоступно, я понимаю, - низко, глухо сказал Артур. Имс откровенно издевательски хмыкнул.

\- Оставайся, Артур, - так же тихо предложил он в ответ. – Я тоже умею "дружить".

Артур, кажется, собирался что-то возразить, но Имс не дал, закрывая его рот своим. Поцелуй вышел сумбурным и жестким. Артур укусил Имса, тот чувствовал стальной, терпкий привкус, пока они целовались. Имс даже закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Артур тем временем запустил руку под его пиджак, пытаясь снять его. Имс дернул плечом, помогая, и оторвался от поцелуя, расстегнул пуговицу, затем молнию на брюках Артура. Запустил руку ему в трусы, обхватив полувставший член, и двинул вверх-вниз раз, другой, пытаясь одновременно следить за лицом Артура. Брюки мешали.

\- Брюки, - хрипло сказал он, и Артур стянул их, оставшись стоять в рубашке и пиджаке.

\- Сколько достоинства в позе, - выдохнул Артур Имсу в шею, заставляя его рассмеяться и нарушить ритм. Артур двинул бедрами вперед, подаваясь навстречу движениям его руки. Имс остановился.

\- Передумал? – усмехнулся Артур, облизываясь. Над верхней губой и на висках у него выступил пот; раскрасневшийся и вспотевший, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой.

Имс расстегнул свои собственные брюки и стянул их, а следом и плавки, оставив их валяться на полу.

\- Разве что во сне.

\- Они тебе еще снятся?

Имсу сны еще снились. Иногда, раз в несколько лет, и всегда о том, как он убегал от кого-то большого и страшного. Просыпаясь, он всегда был рад, что работа имитатора оставляет именно этот побочный эффект.

На разговоры, впрочем, он настроен не был – он прижался к Артуру, обхватив теперь уже оба их члена одной рукой. Одновременно Артур потер головку члена Имса, а затем и своего, сильнее, чем любил Имс, но кто в такой ситуации стал бы жаловаться?

Имс кончил Артуру в руку, укусив его в шею, надеясь оставить там неприлично большой засос на завтра. Какое-то время, всего несколько секунд, Артур глубоко вдыхал. От него слегка пахло виски и терпким олдспайс, и сильно – сексом.

Потом от толкнул Имса в грудь, вынуждая отойти, и с силой выдернул из коробки на прикроватной тумбочке несколько салфеток. Очистив руки и бедра, он натянул брюки и повернулся к все еще лежащей на кровати дорожной сумке.

\- Я позвоню парням, - почти промурлыкал Имс. В конце концов, Артур пока не пытался застрелить его или искалечить как-то еще, а холодную реакцию легко было игнорировать. Надежда на продолжение пьянила Имса получше, чем алкоголь. – Они поищут Кобба. Он, скорее всего, не брал мобильник на пляж, вот и все.

Артур встрепенулся и наклонился, застегивая сумку.

\- Я поеду, - твердо сказал он.

Имс напрягся.

\- Какого черта, Артур?

Артур шагнул к двери, задев его плечом, не оборачиваясь.

\- Никакой доли, если выходишь, - из дела или из комнаты, что сейчас было одним и тем же. Уточнять Имс не стал.

Артур повернул ручку двери.

\- Отправь Ариадне, - сказал он и вышел.

Имс с минуту смотрел на дверь. Следовало ожидать, что Артур выберет Кобба.

До диска Полу было не добраться до следующего дня, и Имс решил провести ночь в компании фишек и карт. В казино, по крайней мере, неудачи были закономерны.

Только для начала стоило надеть брюки.

***

Голова у Имса раскалывалась. Он проглотил обезболивающее, которое немного притупило ощущение взрывов в голове. Периодически в глаз впивалась образная дрель и пыталась просверлить туннель в Китай.

Вчерашний поход в казино закончился выигрышем (как всегда) в пять тысяч (немного меньше обычного), которого хватило на подкуп пары банковских клерков, покупку кожаной куртки и подранных джинсов, в каких ездили таксисты и мобильника с безопасным номером. Машину Имсу успел взять еще Артур, вместе с лицензией на таксистскую деятельность. При мысли об Артуре у Имса заныли зубы – так сильно он их сжал.

Жесткий диск Пол, на удивление, держал в выкупленной ячейке в банке. Имсу было интересно, что там настолько ценного, чтобы платить так дорого за сохранность данных. Он мысленно сделал пометку спросить у Джона Смита, но сильно сомневался, что ему ответят, а в данный момент в его команде не было техника.

Команды у него сейчас тоже не было. Имс сел за руль, натянув тонкие кожаные перчатки, и принялся ждать звонка, отклоняя все просьбы заглядывающих то и дело людей подвезти их. Дождался он через полчаса, когда выбирал между желаниями закурить или застрелиться – мигрень все не проходила. Подкупленные клерки по очереди сообщили ему, что ячейку опустошили и завершили закрытие счета. Имс подкатил поближе к банку, не особенно скрываясь. Пол его, впрочем, и не заметил – он махнул огромному темному внедорожнику и забрался в него. Имс медленно тронулся за автомобилем, вычисляя место назначения.

Когда они приехали, он удовлетворенно кивнул: те же апартаменты, в наблюдении за которыми он провел первые четыре дня работы. До комы в огромном многоквартирном доме жил старик.

Пол вышел из джипа с небольшим чемоданом в руках, один.

Имс перегнулся через спинку кресла и достал с заднего сиденья пакет с темной одеждой и солнечными очками. Излишне драматично, но начинающие конспираторы такое любили – а Имс не сомневался, что Пол решил поиграть в конспиратора. Уж на то, чтобы не прятать диск в пустой квартире, ума ему должно было хватить.

Джип отъехал раньше, чем вернулся Пол, и Имс хмыкнул. Конечно, Пол ждал его наверху с фальшивым чемоданом и, скорее всего, настоящим пистолетом. Имс завел машину, последовав за джипом. Если в нем сидели те же наемники, что нашли их с Артуром в баре, действовать следовало осторожно, его вполне могли знать в лицо.

Джип остановился через несколько минут, возле одного из частных банков. Имс вздернул брови в удивлении – риск нарваться на мошенничество в таких конторах был гораздо выше, чем в крупных банках.

Его телефон зазвонил, заставив Имса вздрогнуть. Несколько секунд он смотрел на номер вызывающей стороны, пытаясь сообразить, знает ли такой, но в памяти ничего не всплывало.

\- Слушаю, - сказал он, продолжая следить за джипом. Пока что из него никто не выходил. Одной рукой Имс пытался надеть темную куртку из пакета.

\- Ты где? – спросил Артур. От неожиданности Имс едва не нажал на газ. Стряхнул внезапное чувство дежа вю и резко сказал:

\- Работаю. Впечатлен твоей расторопностью.

Как Артур узнал его номер, можно было не спрашивать, хотя он поставил личный рекорд – Имс купил телефон меньше суток назад.

\- Слушай, - помолчав, начал Артур. Неуверенность ему не шла. – Скажи координаты, я приеду. Кобб… в порядке, - закончил он.

Имс удивился бы, если бы не был раздражен. Артур прекрасно мог отследить его местоположение, GPS в машине Имс не выключал.

\- Я рад за него. – Из банка вышел невысокий мужчина и остановился у входа. Из джипа тоже вышел один из наемников, как Имс и ожидал – в темном пиджаке не по сезону и солнцезащитных очкам. – Артур, я посреди работы, которую ты решил не заканчивать. Поскольку твоя надежность после этого вызывает сомнения, видеть тебя по рабочим поводам я не хочу. По нерабочим – тем более, - Имс закончил звонок и сбросил следующий вызов с того же номера.

Он вышел из такси, на ходу надевая очки повыше на нос. Припарковался так, чтобы ни из джипа, ни из банка его видеть не могли, но все равно старался держаться как можно незаметней. Для водителя и пассажиров все должно было выглядеть так, будто он вышел из банка, и Имс постарался соответствовать профилю полуподпольного банкира, представив, что это просто новый прототип.

\- Готово? – грубо спросил он, постучав в окно. Оттуда высунулась рука с выставленным вперед средним пальцем, и изнутри сказали:

\- Стой спокойно. Какой пароль?

Имс замер.

\- Фильмов насмотрелись? – он выставил свою "птичку" перед окном джипа, и из него выскочил тяжелый смеющийся бугай. Имс протянул было руку к маленькой сумке у того на плече, но бугай отстранился, посерьезнев.

\- Руки. Я с тобой.

Черт. Дело все осложнялось. Карма его, по крайней мере, была официально спущена в унитаз. Дорога к банку занимала не больше ста шагов, а потом Имс завернул за угол. Бугай остановился.

\- Куда? – подозрительно спросил он.

Имс пожал плечами.

\- Черный ход. Прямо до цокольного этажа, - он блефовал по-черному, но оставалось пройти еще только пару метров…

Бугай поправил сумку и шагнул вперед.

И Имс услышал крик и шум мотора сзади; очевидно, настоящий банкир как раз вышел за диском. Он оказался на секунду быстрее бугая, заехал ему в солнечное сплетение и схватил сумку, на секунду замерев на месте.

Выстрел раздался совсем близко; Имс не увидел, куда приземлилась пуля, но в следующий раз могло так не повезти. Он рывком снялся с места, оглядываясь по сторонам. Банк находился в районе, привычном к выстрелам, что его не очень утешало. Отстреливаться он не мог и не хотел – слишком много было проблем после убийства в реальности, даже случайного. Оттого он и предпочитал сны: проблемы там были скорее этического характера, нежели законного.

Еще одна пуля задела его руку, и он выругался и рефлекторно разжал кулак, в котором сжимал сумку. Успел подхватить ее и едва не налетел на свое такси.

На водительском сиденье сидел Артур; жестом он показал Имсу садиться на пассажирское, и Имс дернул дверь, ныряя в машину как раз, когда крышу задело выстрелом. Артур высунулся из окна и прицелился. Судя по крику, в кого-то он попал.

Имс откинулся на сиденье, закрывая глаза ненадолго, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- У тебя кровь идет, - встревоженно заметил Артур.

\- Царапина, - отмахнулся Имс и открыл глаза. Артур был в том же костюме, в котором улетал, пиджак был помятым и явно несвежим. – Высади где-нибудь, как оторвешься.

Машину качнуло, когда Артур завернул в узкий проулок. Имс обернулся. Джип пошел на объезд, но было уже поздно.

На следующем перекрестке Артур остановился и они оба вышли, чтобы поймать уже другого таксиста.

В отеле Имс, стараясь не обращать на Артура внимания, нашел бинт и кое-как замотал предплечье. Артур вздохнул, и Имс раздраженно обернулся к нему.

\- Какого хрена тебе надо, душа моя? – поинтересовался он. Не обращать внимания не получалось; от одного присутствия Артура в комнате Имс чувствовал себя, словно кот, которого гладят против шерсти. Не помогало и то, что костюм напоминал Имсу про секс, наводя на мысль о возможном повторении. От этого он злился, но больше на себя. Артур уже показал, что думает, когда полетел за Коббом.

Артур сел на кресло, утонув в нем, и попытался выпрямиться. Выглядело комически, так, что Имс едва не улыбнулся.

\- Прямые рейсы до Санта-Моники не летают, - сказал Артур задумчиво. – Это мне сказали в аэропорту.

Имс набрал номер Джона Смита и слушал гудки, вертя в руках сумку. Ему все интереснее было, что там; он искренне пожалел, что не пригласил в команду техника. Пока они ехали, Имс подумывал перепродать информацию обратно Полу, с условием, что ему скажут, за чем он так усердно охотился, но в конце концов выкинул эту мысль из головы.

\- А до Лос-Анжелеса рейсов не было до утра, - продолжил Артур. Пожал плечами.

Смит не отвечал, и Имс отложил телефон в сторону. Через несколько часов от него придется избавиться, желательно, где-нибудь подальше.

\- Ты бы не успел слетать в Л.А. и вернуться, - прищурившись, сказал Имс. Артур кивнул.

\- Я и не летал. Позвонил Майлзу. Похоже, - Артур криво усмехнулся, - Кобб не берет мобильник на пляж.

Телефон зазвонил, и Имс, на глядя, сбросил вызов.

\- Я, - Артур замялся, - был увлечен Коббом, когда нам было лет по двадцать. Потом, ты помнишь, Мол… - он встал с кресла и встал рядом с Имсом, облокотившись о стол. Посмотрел на него искоса и неожиданно улыбнулся. – Не очень приятно быть вторым.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, - сказал Имс.

\- А ты?

Имс не ответил, но Артур этого, кажется, не ждал, осторожно размотал бинт на его плече. Огляделся вокруг.

\- У тебя есть перекись? Спирт?

Имс кивнул на полупустую бутылку скотча на подоконнике. Артур сморщил нос, но взял ее, плеснув немного на бинт. Приложил к ране – скорее, глубокой царапине - заодно смыв начинающую уже подсыхать кровь. Руки у него слегка дрожали.

\- Мне тоже не слишком нравится быть вторым после кого-то, - сказал Имс.

Артур вздохнул. Не отвечая, крепко замотал бинт. Посмотрел на свои ладони.

\- Тебя едва не подстрелили, - глухо сказал он.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Кому вообще могла прийти в голову идея провернуть схему с подставой, когда банк не просматривается?

\- Спасибо за ценное мнение, Артур, - сухо ответил Имс.

Артур потер лицо.

\- Я не это хотел сказать, - он покосился на бутылку. – Когда я уехал из аэропорта, мне позвонили, сказали, что место на ближайшем рейсе освободилось. – Артур вполоборота повернулся к Имсу, наконец-то глядя прямо на него. – Я отказался. И позвонил тебе. А потом Майлзу, - закончил Артур.

Имс не нашелся с ответом.

Они молчали какое-то время, а потом Артур резко, коротко вдохнул, наклонился к нему и поцеловал.


End file.
